Axons and dendrites of neurons are long cellular extensions from neurons. At the distal tip of an extending axon or neurite is a specialized region, known as the growth cone. Growth cones are responsible for sensing the local environment and moving toward the neuron's target cell. Growth cones are hand shaped, with several long filopodia that differentially adhere to surfaces in the embryo. Growth cones can be sensitive to several guidance cues, for example, surface adhesiveness, growth factors, neurotransmitters and electric fields. The guidance of growth at the cone depends on various classes of adhesion molecules, intercellular signals, as well as factors which stimulate and inhibit growth cones. The growth cone located at the end of a growing neurite advances at various rates, but typically at the speed of one to two millimeters per day. The cone consists of a broad and flat expansion, with numerous long microspikes or filopodia that extend like spikes. These filopodia are continually active. While some filopodia retract back into the growth cone, others continue to elongate through the substratum. The elongations between different filopodia form lamellipodia.
The growth cone can explore the area that is ahead of it and on either side with its lamellipodia and filopodia. When an elongation comes in contact with a surface that is unfavorable, it withdraws. When an elongation comes into contact with a favorable surface, it continues to extend and can manipulate the growth cone moving in that direction. Hence, the growth cone can be guided by small variations in surface properties of the substrata. When the growth cone reaches an appropriate target cell a synaptic connection is created.
Damaged neurons do not regenerate in the central nervous system (CNS) following injury due to trauma and disease. The absence of axon regeneration following injury can be attributed to the presence of axon growth inhibitors. These inhibitors are predominantly associated with myelin and constitute an important barrier to regeneration. Axon growth inhibitors are present in CNS-derived myelin and the plasma membrane of oligodendrocytes, which synthesize myelin in the CNS (Schwab et al., (1993) Ann. Rev. Neurosci. 16, 565-595).
CNS myelin is an elaborate extension of the oligodendrocyte cell membrane. A single oligodendrocyte myelinates as many as thirty different CNS axonal segments. Oligodendrocyte membrane extensions wrap around the axons in a concentric fashion to form the myelin sheath. Tightly compacted mature myelin consists of parallel layers of bimolecular lipids apposed to layers of hydrated protein. Active myelin synthesis starts in utero and continues for the first two years of human life. Slower synthesis continues through childhood and adolescence while turnover of mature myelin continues at a slower rate throughout adult life. Both developing and mature forms of myelin are susceptible to injury from disease or physical trauma resulting in degradation of the myelin surrounding axons.
Myelin-associated inhibitors appear to be a primary contributor to the failure of CNS axon regeneration in vivo after an interruption of axonal continuity, while other non-myelin associated axon growth inhibitors in the CNS may play a lesser role. These inhibitors block axonal regeneration following neuronal injury due to trauma, stroke, or viral infection.
Numerous myelin-derived axon growth inhibitors have been characterized (see, for review, David et al., (1999) WO9953945; Bandman et al., (1999) U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,708; Schwab, (1996) Neurochem. Res. 21, 755-761). Several components of CNS white matter, NI35, NI250 (Nogo) and Myelin-associated glycoprotein (MAG), which have inhibitory activity for axonal extension, have been also been described (Schwab et al., (1990) WO9005191; Schwab et al., (1997) U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,133). In particular, Nogo is a 250 kDa myelin-associated axon growth inhibitor which has been cloned and characterized (Nagase et al., (1998) DNA Res. 5, 355-364; Schwab, (1990) Exp. Neurol. 109, 2-5). The Nogo cDNA was first identified through random analysis of brain cDNA and had no suggested function (Nagase et al., (1998) DNA Res. 5, 355-364).
Schwab and colleagues published the sequence of six peptides randomly derived from a proteolytic digest of presumed bovine NI250 (Nogo) protein (Spillmann et al., (1998) J. Biol. Chem. 273, 19283-19293). A probable full-length cDNA sequence for this protein was recently deposited in the GenBank. This 4.1 kilobase human cDNA clone, KIAA0886, is derived from the Kazusa DNA Research Institute effort to sequence random high molecular weight brain-derived cDNA (Nagase et al., (1998) DNA Res. 31, 355-364). This novel cDNA clone encodes a 135 kDa protein that includes all six of the peptide sequences derived from bovine Nogo.
The human Nogo-A sequence shares high homology over its carboxyl third with the Reticulon (Rtn) protein family. Rtn1 has also been termed neuro-endocrine specific protein (NSP) because it is expressed exclusively in neuro-endocrine cells (Van de Velde et al., (1994) J. Cell. Sci. 107, 2403-2416). All Rtn proteins share a 200 amino acid residue region of sequence similarity at the carboxyl terminus of the protein (Van de Velde et al., (1994) J. Cell. Sci. 107, 2403-2416; Roebroek et al., (1996) Genomics 32, 191-199; Roebroek et al., (1998) Genomics 51, 98-106; Moreira et al., (1999) Genomics 58, 73-81; Morris et al., (1991) Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1450, 68-76). Related sequences have been recognized in the fly and worm genomes (Moreira et al., (1999) Genomics 58, 73-81). This region is approximately 70% identical across the Rtn family. Amino terminal regions are not related to one another and are derived from various alternative RNA splicing events.
From analysis of sequences deposited in the GenBank and by homology with published Rtn1 isoforms, three forms of the Nogo protein are predicted (Nogo-A, Nogo-B, Nogo-C). Nogo-B of 37 kDa might possibly correspond to NI35, and explain the antigenic relatedness of the NI35 and NI250 (Nogo-A) axon outgrowth inhibiting activity. Nogo-C-Myc exhibits an electrophoretic mobility of 25 kDa by SDS-PAGE and has been described previously as Rtn4 and vp2015. The ability of Nogo-A protein to inhibit axonal regeneration has been recognized only recently (GrandPré et al., (2000) Nature 403, 439-444; Chen et al., (2000) Nature 403, 434-439; Prinjha et al., (2000) Nature 403, 483-484).
The absence of re-extension of axons across lesions in the CNS following injury has been attributed as a cause of the permanent deleterious effects associated with trauma, stroke and demyelinating disorders. Modulation of NI250 has been described as a means for treatment of regeneration for neurons damaged by trauma, infarction and degenerative disorders of the CNS (Schwab et al., (1994) WO9417831; Tatagiba et al., (1997) Neurosurgery 40, 541-546) as well as malignant tumors in the CNS such as glioblastoma (Schwab et al., (1993) U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,414; Schwab et al., (2000) U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,333).
Antibodies which recognize NI250 have been reported to be useful in the diagnosis and treatment of nerve damage resulting from trauma, infarction and degenerative disorders of the CNS (Schnell & Schwab, (1990) Nature 343, 269-272; Schwab et al., (1997) U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,133). In axons which become myelinated, there is a correlation with the development of myelin and the appearance of Nogo. After Nogo is blocked by antibodies, neurons can again extend across lesions caused by nerve damage (Varga et al., (1995) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92, 10959-10963).
The mechanism of action whereby Nogo inhibits axonal growth has not yet been elucidated. Identification and characterization of this mechanism of action and the biochemical pathways associated with the effects of Nogo would be useful in treatment of disease states associated with axonal injury and axonal demyelination.